


Play Pretend

by Selah



Category: Gotcharocka, Jrock, Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an illusion, but one he enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10encounters@LJ for the prompt #k6: odaxelagnia (biting). It both is and isn't a finished fic - it's a complete thought form and it certainly wasn't letting me write any more of it, but I can also see where it's liable to leave readers unfulfilled. Sorry about that. ^^

It wasn't often that Ni~ya let himself get to this point. A low grunt as he shoved Jui hard against the nearest wall, hands fumbling with the older blond's clothes. A short laugh from Jui and the vocalist was batting away Ni~ya's hands.

“So impatient, Yuuji. You really need to get out more,” Jui teased, shedding his shirt. Ni~ya growled, slamming Jui harder against the wall and nipping at bare neck. Such a fucking brat.

“Nn. Changed my mind. I think I like you better this way,” Jui moaned, arching against Ni~ya, pulling him closer with one leg. A smile curved his lips, teeth sinking into the column of Jui's neck, stopping just short of drawing blood. Jui's groans were intoxicating, he wanted more of them. And he was going to get them, one way or another.

“You know,” Jui moaned, gripping Ni~ya's hair in both fists, “this would work a lot better without all these clothes in the way.”

“Why don't you do something about it instead of just bitching and moaning, you greedy slut,” Ni~ya growled, smacking Jui hard against the wall once more before stepping back, giving Jui room to do more than just moan. His older friend smirked, licking his lips and giving Ni~ya a saucy wink, then teasingly stripped out of his clothes. A moment of posing and then those skilled hands were reaching for him, tugging at his clothes.

“Come now, don't be so reticent, Yuuji,” Jui teased, pouting when Ni~ya didn't allow himself to be stripped so easily.

“Maybe I just prefer the thought of fucking you like this, right here,” Ni~ya rumbled, though he relented enough to let Jui push his pants down his hips. The smirk on the other man's face was plenty fuel enough for his desire. Hands latched onto the slender vocalist, spinning him around and slamming him into the wall.

“Whore,” he growled, nipping at one ear. “You like that thought, too, don't you? Of being used so casually and then tossed aside.”

“Nn, yessss,” Jui moaned, pressing his ass back against Ni~ya's crotch, wriggling like a needy slut. As if Ni~ya didn't know full well that Jui could and did get sex whenever he wanted it. Still, it was nice to be able to pretend, even if only for a little while, that he was the only one who mattered. The only one who could give Jui this attention, this low-burning pleasure.


End file.
